


Watch dogs

by Nee



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Rachel's silly crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nee/pseuds/Nee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course meeting Sarah Manning would leave you with utter disappointment. Because of course you'd try to smother any single hint of satisfaction. That would just be inconvenient now, wouldn't it ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Some stuff I had written back before season 2 started, I left it as it was cause I mean, propunk is AU enough to justify some incoherences with season 2. I had it stored in my computer and figured I might as well post them. 
> 
> Lemme know what you think, 'tis always welcome. Enjoy.

You shouldn't be so surprised, yet when she comes up, you can't help but take a moment to look at her. You have been aware you were just one amongst others all your life, a clone, nothing special. But you liked to think you were different, in control, you had knowledge and they didn't know the first thing about themselves.

Until recently.

You knew Sarah would show up, that's why you went after Kira in the first place. You weren't expecting _her_.

You had heard about Sarah Manning, you had all kind of files about her filled with pictures and data, most of them recent though and sometimes under Beth's name.

She is everything Beth couldn't be.

(She is so many things _you_ will never be.)

You hear the difference in the way she walks towards you as you turn your back at her, slow but determined. You _know_ there is something different when you see her face. She doesn't look at you with fear, not even rage. She looks at you with annoyance, as if you were merely standing in her way.

For the first time you see more than a mean in a person. For the first time you don't see a lesser version of yourself.

Because you see so much of you in her and you smile at the irony of that.

She stands in front of you and you are not afraid.

You should be.


End file.
